A Look into The Fox's Heart
by TechnoKat
Summary: Honestly, I just felt like there weren't enough decent Renamon X Takato Pairings so I decided to make one. Will eventually contain Lemon and other pairings as I continue to write.
1. Introductory

_My first go at a fanfiction, so forgive me if it's not the best or if it's choppy at points. I did my best to keep it from breaking Digimon Tamers, and the general cannon aside from the obvious "Gender-less Digimon" rule. Anyhow, enjoy. Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated._

It had been nearly two years since the incident with the runaway Locomon, and the Tamers and their Digimon had re-readjusted to life, with some minor differences. Rika finally put aside her dislike of Ryo, and the two became the strongest tag-team match in any card tournament. Guilmon, after having spent his time away from Takato in the digital world, learned a few things and matured a bit, to the point where he wasn't ALWAYS causing trouble. Henry and Terriermon, alongside Henry's dad finally cracked the code that would allow the Digimon to travel freely between the 'real' world and the Digital world. Shortly after Henry's family had discovered the code, Jeri, who was still shaken by the loss of her partner Leomon, despite her participation in the Parisimon invasion, found herself confronted by a Digiegg. Though she felt she had no right to another partner things soon changed when it hatched into a Tsunomon exhibiting Leomon's memories, however vague they were. Calumon who had taken up residence with Jeri, found the new playmate exciting and returned to the usual antics. Takato's teen years finally sunk in and he got the better end of puberty. Growing to be 5'2" in the short year and a half since he created and met Guilmon, and matured a bit. Not as much as Guilmon matured granted, but it was still an improvement. Renamon, however was probably the most changed of them all.

Renamon, who had, like Rika, believed that Digimon had no purpose but to fight and win, slowly began to lose her ideals. She realized that there were other purposes to her existence, that she wasn't just a fighting machine. Renamon didn't know when these ideals of hers started to decay, but she strongly suspected it had all began with Takato. Whenever she tried to think of when she started changing, she was brought back to the day she met Takato and Guilmon, and had attempted to delete and absorb the Goggle-wearing Trainer's partner. She specifically recalled how emotional Takato had been when trying to convince Rika that there was no need to fight. After that Renamon would recount all the times Takato had denied that Digimon were just packets of data, how he had argued instead that they too were living beings, that she was a living thing. Takato believed that Digimon had hearts and souls, that she had a heart and soul, just like any other living thing.

Renamon shook her angular head and tried to clear her thoughts. She felt like for the past few months the childish Tamer had been on her mind far too much.

"He never specifically referenced any Digimon." She thought to herself as soon as she had realized what she was imagining. "But he did say ALL Digimon. And I AM a Digimon too." She rationalized.

Renamon was surprised by a quick pull on her tail that broke her concentration- and consequently her balance- and sent her on a brief fall out of the tree she had been in a moment ago.

"Is that anyway to say hello Guilmon? I honestly thought you had grown up a bit more than this." She said as she stood up and brushed herself off before turning to face the red Digimon.

Only it hadn't been Guilmon. Instead there stood a human, just shorter than she was. His ruffled brown hair sitting just at eye level, his blue shirt and his grey shorts that were the signature of his look hadn't changed even after all this time.

"Takato? How did you..?" Renamon was generally flustered. Not only because a human, much less the moderately clumsy Takato, had snuck up on her, but also because of her thoughts moments before.

"It was easy Renamon, no offense." Mused the teen Tamer. "You were pretty far out there, what could you have been thinking about to have you that deep in thought? Was there another Bio-emergence? Did you have a fight with Rika?"

"No offense taken, I think? There's still no sign of other Digimon, and Rika and I haven't fought in a long time, you know that Takato." The Yellow vixen still admired his vigilance, even though there hadn't been any Bio-emergences since the Parasimon invasion. A fact Renamon proceeded to remind him of. But as usual Takato disregarded it.

"We went months without seeing you and the other Tamers' Digimon after all, if you remember when you were returned to the Digital world after we beat the D-reaper." Takato put his logic into the situation. "If you guys could find a way out after all that time, then there's no telling how long it could be before other Digimon, like those Parasimon and the Locomon could come here too, right?"

"Well you aren't wrong. And it's good to see that at least one of you haven't forgotten that." Renamon commented to herself, remembering that Rika had stopped carrying her Digivice about a month and a half ago.

"So what were you thinking about then Renamon?" The goggled Tamer asked her with a twinge of interest in his voice.

"What does it matter to you?" She asked back, as secretive as ever.

"Well, if it was something important enough to distract you so much that I managed to catch you off-guard, it must be something worth investigating, right?"

Renamon was glad that she had learned to control her outward expressions, because she wasn't sure what kind of face she could have been making at the time. "For now, I'll look into it myself. I'll inform you if I learn anything of use, alright?" She paused for a moment, and asked something she never thought she would. "Takato? You know how you're always reminding everyone that Digimon, are just as alive as Humans?"

"Uh, yeah? Are you gonna say that I'm wrong, like you used to Renamon?" Takato, who was also thrown off by this question, looked at her in a confused manner.

"No, that's not it. I believe you when you say we're alive, but." She paused for a moment, looking for the right words.

"But?"

"Takato, what does it mean to be alive? We've followed your ideal, but what makes something 'alive'?" She leaned back against the trunk of the tree, looking intently at the teen's face.

"Gee Renamon. That's a heavy one isn't it?" Takato felt like he was at a loss for words, which wasn't too uncommon, but still surprised him nonetheless.

"It's fine if you don't know." Renamon stood back up and turned to leave.

"Wait." Takato grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "To be alive...is.."

"Is what Takato?" The fox Digimon found herself acutely aware of how close his hand was to hers.

"It's..." Takato felt like he was struggling more than when he fought against the D-reaper. "It's when you. When you. When you have something to move on for. Sometimes you have something you want to protect, sometimes it's a goal you want to achieve. Sometimes people just live to be happy, or to have fun. Ah! Even more people live for another person. Having feelings and emotions and something to drive you to want to continue to live, even if it's only to survive another day is what makes something truly alive."

"You mean like with Jerri and Leomon? To live for someone else I mean." Renamon asked, only having understood the last bit.

"Well, yeah. But what I mean is like with people who really like eachother... You know... Like a boyfriend or a girlfriend or... something ?" Takato, being fifteen at this point, found himself embarrassed about it. Mainly because he still hadn't had a girlfriend of his own yet, but that was because there wasn't anyone he really liked that way.

"Oh, like with your parents?" The vixen mused.

"Well yeah, I guess that could be true." Takato smiled at the thought.

Renamon played with the idea in her head, of two Digimon living for the sake of one another. She then choked back a shocked expression when, instead of two Digimon she had though of herself and Takato curled up next to eachother on the roof of the Nonaka house. But even with her training her jaw dropped when she found herself asking what was on her mind.

"Takato, do you have anyone like that?"

Renamon instantly brought up her free hand up to her mouth and instinctively teleported back to the roof of the Nonaka residence. Not realizing that Takato still had his grip on her wrist. Which resulted in Takato being warped with her. Of course, this being the first time Takato had gone through such a thing, he quickly fell to his knees upon arrival and emptied his stomach on the roof.

It was at that point Rumika Nonaka, Rika's mother, who was walking to Rika's room to tell her daughter that dinner was finished found herself underneath a loud thumping noise, and a quick following retching. Rumika, worried that Renamon had gotten into some trouble, was surprised to see Takato heaving infront of a concerned looking Renamon when she ran out to the garden to look atop the roof.


	2. Confusion

_As with the previous chapter, ALiFA is my first attempt at a Fanfiction. Criticism is welcomed._

"So tell me again, why you were on my roof, tossing cookies at this time of day?" Rika, Renamon's Tamer, who was slightly more confused than angry about what had happened. "Why'd you bring him here Renamon? There something going on?"

Renamon calmly explained the situation, avoiding talking about her thoughts, but not omitting the embarrassing things she had asked, and after all was said and done, Rika dismissed the other Tamer, who left without too much fuss.

"Renamon," Rika called out to her partner to. Keep her from leaving the room just yet.

"Yes, Rika?"

"I'm noticing a lot of things wrong with your explanation you know." Rika patted the floor next to her for Renamon to sit at.

"I don't understand Rika?" The yellow vixen knew she was playing coy. She knew it would come out if Rika pressed her too hard though, and she didn't want that. "I told you what happened, what's wrong with my explanation?"

"Well first, even when you would meditate you wouldn't let anyone sneak up on you like that. Especially not that Goggle-head. And then what's with the suddenly asking him about being alive? And most importantly that last question? It's not just unlike you Renamon, it's just plain suspicious. Are you sick or something?" The female Tamer was at a loss trying to figure this out, and wanted a straight answer.

"I can't explain it either Rika. I was just thinking about all the times Takato had told us that Digimon were alive, but we never really understood what it meant to be 'alive' so I wanted to know what he meant, I think."

"That still doesn't cover why you asked him if he was single or not Renamon, and that's what I really wanna know. Is there something wrong with your head? I don't think I understand how Digimon work exactly but-" Rika cut herself off as the craziest idea crossed her mind.

"But what Rika?" Renamon asked, her interest piqued

"Renamon, do Digimon date? Like do they start to like other Digimon and start acting together as couples? You know, boyfriend and girlfriend kind of stuff."

"Normally in the digital world there is no gender Rika, I told your family that before the D-reaper fight. But here in the 'Real' world it seems after I, as well as the other Tamer's Digimon I imagine, bio-merged with my human partner I was imprinted with my Tamer's, your, gender. The whole reason your mom had me and the others specially made clothes to cover that area, if you remember that ordeal. But, yes, sometimes in the digital world higher level Digimon will pair up. Raise and protect the weaker Digimon much like a human family, why?" The fox Digimon didn't get where Rika was going with this.

"Is there anything like preferences in those pairs? Or is it just the strongest two Digimon?" Rika thought she might be on to something.

"Preferences? What do you mean Rika?"

"Do Digimon pair up with other Digimon based on strength, or based on wether or not they like the other Digimon?" She just needed to get the last piece out of her Digimon, and then Rika was sure to have the answer to Renamon's behavior.

"I suppose that factors in. But I still don't get where this is going." The vulpine warrior tilted her head and gave her partner a questioning glance.

"Could it be that you like Takato?" The female Tamer put her conclusion out on the table, and studied Renamon for a reaction, which she soon got.

"I don't think it's...like..." Renamon was about to dismiss the silly notion but found that when she thought about Takato she couldn't say that she didnt like him in some way. "I respect Takato. He lead us through a lot, both here in the real world and in the digital world. I admire him for his strength when fighting with Guilmon, and his courage in facing Beelzemon as well as the Deva, the Digimon Sovereign and the D-reaper."

"When you think of him, what do you feel Renamon? Rika questioned the vixen, trying to get a more concrete answer.

"I feel like he's someone I can trust, like you. I feel like if he hadn't become Guilmon's Tamer and met with us like he did, I might not be here right now, none of us might've made it out in the D-reaper fight. I feel like Takato has done a lot, maybe more for us than he should have, considering we tried to load Guilmon's data."

"Renamon," Rika paused, trying to figure out how she could ask the question in a way he partner would understand. "When you think of Takato, do you feel like you want to know more about him? Or maybe like you want to spend more time around him? Maybe you want to share special places you have visited with him?" She was trying to think like Renamon would.

The fox Digimon stood up and thought about what her Tamer was asking and found that she did. Renamon knew all about how Takato met Guilmon, how he and the other Tamer's went to the Digital world. But she didn't know anything personal about him. She wanted to spend more time with him and learn more about him. Renamon blushed as she recalled imagining herself and the childish Tamer sleeping on the roof.

"I don't think I would be against it Rika, if that's what you mean?" Renamon straightened up a bit more and nodded as she finally began to see her Tamer's point. "For now, and you keep this between us, this liking Takato thing. Even if I do, we aren't even the same kind of creature, so there's no-"

"There's no way he could like you back? There no way you could be together? There's no future even if you were?" Rika cut off her Digimon before the yellow warrior could begin to rationalize why she couldn't be with Takato. "We were also told there was no way to save the Digital world and that we couldn't beat the D-reaper. That human and digimon could never survive together and that we would all die in the fights we won. What is something like this, the idea of being happy with someone have to it that those didn't?"

"I don't know Rika. It just seems out of reach." Renamon, who had been initially shocked by Rika's readiness to compare an unlikely pairing and an apocalyptic event, now smiled internally at how much she was coming to realize her partner really cared. "Even if it is possible for he and I together, and I'm not saying that's what I want Rika, and even if there were a future to be had with Takato, not that I think I want one, there is no way in either world that he would like me back. Not after everything that's been said and done."

"Says who Renamon? I mean, did Takato ever directly say that he would never ever like you?"

"No, but Rika, think Logically here I'm a Digimon, I'm not even Human!" Renamon found herself wondering for the first time ever, what it would be like being human instead of who she was.

But at that very moment, Rika, now standing beside Renamon, clutching onto her partner's arm like there was no way she would let her walk away thinking like that, did the unthinkable. Rika, who was now determined to make up for some of the horrible things she had done and said to Renamon, dragged her partner out of the room, across the garden and out to the street. "Renamon go catch Takato, as slow as he is, he can't have gotten far. Bring him back and we can stop either my suspicions, or your beliefs before we mess up and cause unneeded troubles. GO!"

"But.. Rika why are we-"

"JUST GO, AND HURRY!"

"A-alright I. I got it!" The vulpine vixen nodded, her face and expression flushed as she leaped up and vanished midair, leaving Rika to wonder what she had set into motion.


	3. Compassion

_Chapter 3. As with the others, tips, pointers and the like are welcomed._

Renamon let out a small excited huff as she sat inside the Matsuki residence. She had settled in at the kotatsu table, smiling to herself as she awaited Takato's mother, Yoshie as she had insisted Renamon called her, patiently. The Vixen had always enjoyed spending time with Yoshie, though it was often brief due to her occupation in the bakery, and this time was no exception. In fact Renamon found herself especially pleased with the visit today.

"There's a bit of time for us, before Takato makes it home Renamon," The teen's mother noted more for herself than for her guest, "I imagine you have something important you wanted to chat about today Renamon, seeing just how much of a hurry you arrived in!" Yoshie, who had been busy gathering some fresh bread for her furry friend, rounded the corner that led from the bakery's kitchen to the family's dining room with a tray of curry bread that was still hot from the oven. "So, let's hear it, what's going on with the smile, Hm?" She question Renamon pointedly, knowing that the nature of the fox was to remain calm and collected about nearly everything.

Renamon's eyes brightened up slightly as she debated on spilling her newfound secret to Yoshie. She quickly grabbed a piece of the bread and took a bite, attempting to stall while she mulled over sharing and, having forgotten that the bread was fresh, burnt her tongue. If the yellow fox's already scrambled state of mind wasn't enough to let her reactions to slip through, this new surprise tipped the scales causing her to yelp in spite of herself.

"Renamon?!" Yoshie had quickly leaned over the kotatsu and grabbed on to her guests arms in order to keep her from falling onto the floor. "What's wrong with you today child? It's not like you to be like this! Spill it!"

Renamon took several moments to compose herself after the most recent screw up on her half and turned to face Takato's mother. It was then with a flushed face (not that Yoshie could tell with the fur covering it) she quietly, calmly and with a squeak spoke the reason for her scrambled self.

"I gave it a lot of thought Mrs. Matsuki," she paused, allowing Yoshie to understand that the formality meant she that she was serious. "And I've come to the conclusion that I might have... feelings... for Takato."

"Feelings?," Yoshie paused and, having let go of Renamon, brought a hand up to her chin in thought. "As in what kind Renamon? Friends or Rivals? I don't ever quite follow your whole 'Disciplined Warrior' logic. Does this mean you're warning me about possibly hurting Takato?!" Takato's mom's eyes widened quickly as she began to worry for her son's safety once more.

"N-No! I wouldn't hurt him! And we are already friends! I- I think anyway," The fox Digimon sighed in exasperation as she reached out, taking her host's hand gently and looked her in the eye. "Not feelings as a warrior. Feelings as... Feelings as a g-girl, Yoshie." Renamon bowed her head slightly and let her arm drop onto the table, awaiting the response from her newly admitted crush's mother.

"Oh?," Yoshie reeled back slightly at the admission, not out of disgust but sheer surprise of the person who had admitted it. "Renamon? You? But. Wait, but why? And why Takato?"

With her head still hung limply, the thoroughly embarrassed warrior could only speculate.

"Because even if he's clumsy and childish. Even if he makes mistakes Takato is a great person. When we were in the digital world a Digimon named Beelzemon killed Leomon, Jerri's Digimon. Takato who cared so much for all of us snapped at the loss of a Digimon. At the loss of a friend. It was horrifying what he did, he forced Guilmon to digivolve into a monster who's mere existence was tearing apart the digital world. It was horrible. But at the same time it was heroic. He- "

"Heroic?" Yoshie cut off her digital friend out of confusion. "How is making a monster like that Heroic?"

Renamon snapped her head up and locked her gaze with the older woman's.

"He did it for a Digimon. He would have destroyed the entire digital world over the loss of one Digimon he had called his friend. It wasn't for a human. And that's what makes it so heroic. He did it over something that everyone else in the world considered nothing more than a simple program. However once he realized the danger he put everyone else in he stopped and began to regret it." With a stern look and a confident nod the vixen continued, "While the others stood there in shock, myself included, he refused to let Beelzemon walk away with it."

"But doesn't that mean you only admire him Renamon?"

"I thought so too, but no. Every time I think of him I can't help but think of myself beside him, not as a warrior, not as a friend, but as someone who means something to him. I want to hold him, to sleep next to him, to just be with him wherever he goes!" Renamon crossed her arms over her chest, having realized how desperate she must seem in the matter. "I just want to be closer to him... And I know that I would be happy beside him like that."

"You really do admire him, and it seems like you do like him... but, why come to me about it?" Yoshie had her hand on her chin again, caught up in a genuine bout of confusion once more.

"Because I'm not... Human..." The Vixen hung her head again and sigh heavily, her eyes watering up in what she could only guess were tears. "I'm not human, and it's not normal. I don't have the right to... I guess... I needed you to either confirm or deny it.. Someone unbiased like Rika."

"Well, if you put it like that I'd have to call you pretty silly Renamon." Takato's mother gently pressed a hand to her yellow guests suddenly tear-matted cheek and smiled softly. Yoshie understood that Renamon had finally taken that first big leap away from being just a warrior and becoming a girl as well. "Let's just assume that Takato feels the same way, and we don't know that he does, then I don't think there's anything wrong with the two of you becoming a couple."

"Yoshie..." With hope in her heart, the digital fox heaved a sigh of sorts. "How come you're so okay with the idea...? If I remember, Takato had said that you were the one who opposed him taking part in the journey to the Digital World, right?"

A different kind of smile played over Takato's Mother's lips as she pulled her hand from her young friend's cheek, bringing it up to her own.

"The difference here is that I know you won't hurt my baby and in matters of love the boys of this family are either really dense, or go about everything in the wrong way. This is a chance to help a friend and to see the both of you happy, if all goes well."

Renamon's head snapped up faster than before, her eyes still wet with tears of a different kind before she slowly slumped over the kotatsu both from the relief that there might be hope and from the exhaustion of her first time crying. The fox shook and sobbed silently, even as she found herself drifting off to a sleep that she felt she needed more than ever before.


	4. Child

Takato quietly opened the sliding door, announced that he had returned home before he kicked off his shoes and quickly made haste towards the smell of the bakery's curry bread. The teenager had grown up knowing that there was always fresh food when he would arrive, however today he found himself in for something apart from the norm.

"Eh?, Mom? What's Renamon doing here?," Takato immediately took notice of the furry yellow Digimon slumped over the kotatsu, seemingly deep asleep. "Did she need something? Did Rika send her for something?"

"Hush Takato! Can't you see she's sleeping? Honestly did I raise you to be so rude?" Yoshie responded to Takato's usual curiosity in hushed tones as she stood up, careful not to disturb the emotionally exhausted fox. "Come with me Hun, we need to talk, okay? It's about Renamon and it's important."

Takato's mother quickly ushered him upstairs and into is room, avoiding any questions he threw at her until she had managed to get him to sit down on his bed.

"So, uh, Mom, what's wrong with Renamon? Was she hurt? Did Rika send her? What's the deal?" The teenaged tamer was still as energetic as he was not all that long ago, if not more so, and wanted answers.

"There's nothing wrong with her Takato, in fact, I think she's finally settling into what I call normal!" Yoshie took to her knees Infront of her son, so as to look him in the eye. "I know you hate riddles so let me just be honest, Renamon likes you. She really, really likes you. Not as a friend, but as a girl. And you need to figure out how you feel about her. As her first crush you could really hurt her if you string her along like your interested only to tell her you aren't when the time comes."

"W-wait Renamon?! Like? Mom are you sick?," Takato would fallen off of his bed had he not caught himself before he slid off. "Why would Renamon like a human? And why me?!,"

"I have no clue why she'd chose a human over another Digimon, but as for why it's you, her reasons make sense. She said that you nearly destroyed the digital world when another Digimon killed your friend, Leomon. She said that it was right then she knew you truly didn't see Digimon as anything different than people when it came down to what they are. Of course she would choose you." Yoshie smiled an odd smile, one that reminded her of the smile she had when Takato's father had first admitted that he like her. "You need to figure out what you feel towards Renamon, and tell her the truth."


	5. Confrontation

_I apologize if this handful of chapters seem short. I wanted to toy around with the perspective given. Any thoughts on what's been done?_

Renamon woke with a start, her back and head aching slightly as she lifted herself off of the table. She quickly took notice of the absence of Yoshie and sighed heavily, wondering just how long she had slept for.

"There's really no telling is there...? I've never cried before. I could have been out for hours- ngh!" Renamon grunted softly as she moved herself out from under the kotatsu and stood up, stretching as she best she could to ease the ache. "Maybe Yoshie had to go back into the bakery?"

"... And why me?!"

Renamon picked up on Takato's voice coming from upstairs, his room she expected, and hesitated for a moment before making her resolve. Quickly, quietly and smoothly the Digimon made her way up the stairs, hugging the wall just next to Takato's door.

"I have no clue why she'd chose a human over another Digimon but as for why it's you, her reasons make sense. She said that you nearly destroyed the digital world when another Digimon killed your friend, Leomon."

"Yoshie...?" Renamon whispered to herself, "Dont tell me she's-!"

"She said that it was right then she knew you truly didn't see Digimon as anything different than people when it came down to what they are. Of course she would choose you." Takato's mom continued. "You need to figure out what you feel towards Renamon, and tell her the truth."

Renamon heard Takato sigh heavily before he continued.

"I just don't know ma'. Renamon's never been into all that romance stuff. What if it's just a joke?"

Renamon's heart sank. Of course he would think that. Why wouldn't he?

"No! It's not a joke!" She practically shouted as she burst into the room. "It's not a joke! Please don't think that!"

"Renamon?!" Both Takato and his mother we caught by surprise as the sleek fox nearly fell through the door.

Renamon quickly righted herself and gave Takato what was her best attempt at a hug, holding him tightly against her chest.

"Oh, my...!" Was all Yoshie said before quietly excusing herself, "I imagine that the bread I left in the oven is almost done. I best go check on it."

And with that Yoshie left the two to themselves, thinking it best that they deal with thing on their own, smiling to herself the entire way to the kitchen.


	6. Confession

Renamon, still holding the now struggling Takato, found herself on the verge of tears again. She shifted her grip on her human crush from his back to his shoulders and thrust him out to arms length. With a steady hold on him and a solid gaze she took a deep breath in preparation of her next words.

"Do you really think it's a joke, Takato?" The digital vixen unconsciously tightened her grip on the teen before continuing, "Do you really think that I would say anything and not mean it?"

"No! I didn't mean it like that! I just-"

"You just what? You didn't think that I'd be interested in you? That I don't have those kinds of feelings?" Renamon cut him off despite herself. The situation further overwhelming the already flustered Digimon.

She had once again started crying, the tears matting down the fur on her under her eyes and on her cheeks. She watched Takato lift his head and look at her. She saw his expression soften right before it turned a light red as he gave her a look she was unaccustomed to.

"What? What's with that face?!"

"It's j-just that you're serious! And you l-like me! A-and- WHOA!"

Renamon had released her vice grip on the boys shoulders suddenly when she realized what she had just done. Her hands found themselves flying to her mouth the second time that day. Rather, they would have had Takato not found himself suddenly without support and falling onto his Digimon friend.

"Oomph!"

"Huh?!"

Renamon opened her eyes to find herself on the floor and underneath her love interest, with his face inches from her own. More than that, one of his hands was on her thigh, dangerously close to the anatomy that she had received when she had merged with Rika! She couldn't explain why she was so acutely aware of the area when she had never paid it any mind before, but she suspected it had something to do with who was involved.

"Takato, could you move your hand? It's, um, kinda close to that place." She had asked shakily as she turned her head away from his. "I, um. I do have one of those now so, if you don't mind?"

"Close to where? One of what?" The teenage boy rattled off the questions before glancing down at his hand. "I mean sure but I don't get what you mean."

Takato took an extra moment to think about what she meant when he realized just where his hand was.

"Oh!, Ah!," Takato's face was now more red than ever as he threw himself backwards off of the fox, the softness of her thigh burnt into his mind alongside several other things. "S-sorry! I didn't mean it! Promise! I didn't even know you had one of those!"

Renamon curled herself up defensively and took a few moments to calm herself down. She hadn't expected anything like this when she had woken up that morning. What she had been expecting was the peaceful morning, afternoon and night that she had been growing accustomed to, but those were likely to be postponed for some time.

"Calm down, Takato, I know you didn't mean any harm and I'm not upset," Renamon sighed as she took her time getting to her feet. "And what do you mean 'didn't know'? Doesn't Guilmon have 'one of those' boy things? Terriermon too?"

"I don't exactly look for them Renamon, besides, I haven't seen Terriermon since Henry and his dad cracked the Transfer Code." Takato, who had whirled around to face the window opposite of Renamon, sighed.

"Well, what about Guilmon? Surely you see him day-to-day, don't you? I doubt he has the sense to keep his shorts on, right?" Renamon, now standing, had her hands covering herself, her heightened awareness had the area Takato had touched still burning. "I'll have to ask Rumika to find me something to wear if I'm going to be around Takato..." She thought to herself as she brought her tail up, wrapping it around her waist as best she could.

"I do, yeah. But..." Takato stopped for a moment, recalling what his science teacher had told him about lizards. "My teach told me that lizards have a pouch where they keep their privates, maybe Guilmon has one of those?"

Renamon nodded in agreement, "That would make sense. Well, I figure that's enough of that, listen Takato... I do like you, okay?" The fox sighed softly, wondering if she was asking too much of the teen, "I like you a lot, and I'd like to know how you feel about me. So, you know. Think about it for me? I don't need an answer here and now, but..." She trailed off, wondering just what it was that she wanted.

"But what Renamon?" The youth had turned his head enough so that he could look at his admirer, "What is it?"

"Uhm, would it be alright if I stopped by again sometime...?" Renamon looked down at her feet, feeling more embarrassed than she should have, "To check up, I mean!"

Takato smiled softly, relaxing again at the request, "Of course you can, you know you're always welcome here Rena!"

"I, uh, yeah! Well... Um. I'll see you again soon, Takato." Renamon rushed past her crush, stopping for a moment on the rooms windowsill, "And Takato, if it's alright, keep calling me that."

And with that Renamon leapt out into the afternoon breeze, vanishing in mid-air.


	7. Clothes?

Later that night, Renamon tossed around on the roof of her home while she slept, panting heavily and squeezing her legs together tightly. The fox couldn't help but stroke the part her thigh that Takato had groped when he fell on her. That part of her body was burning. It was burning so bad and the Digimon couldn't cool it down. It was that night that the digital warrior dreamt of something other than fighting, of her new desire. That night Renamon dreamt of Takato.

It wasn't until the next morning that Renamon woke with a start and sat up, shaking the grogginess off as best she could. She couldn't recall the last time she had slept so deeply, yet felt so tired afterward. Renamon stood up and stretched, looking out at the Sunrise on the horizon, smiling to herself in spite of her desire to sleep in.

"I suppose, mrrng!" The fox groaned lightly as she worked out a kink in her back, "I should go see Rika and let her know what happened."

Renamon made her way to the edge of the roof and dropped herself to the ground, landing lightly as ever, and made her way towards Rika's room. The Digimon quietly slid open Rika's shōji, entering the room and closing the sliding door behind her. She turned, smiling down at her sleeping partner and knelt down beside Rika.

"Rika?" Renamon nudged her Tamer's shoulder lightly, "Rika, wake up."

"Unnngh..."

"Rika, wake up, we need to talk!" The Digimon called out to her friend in a more urgent tone this time. "I need your help, Rika."

"Can't it wait, Renamon?" Rika yawned loudly before shrugging the blanket further up with her shoulder, "I'm not even going to look outside, but I'm betting that it's too early."

"No Rika! There's a lot to do today. I've got to get your mom to pick out some clothes for me before I go back over to Takato's!" The vulpine Digimon proceeded to yank the blanket off of Rika.

"Wait what?!" Rika, hearing that her friend and partner was going to ask her mother for fashion advice, bolted upright, her eyes wide. Rika threw her hands over Renamon's shoulders to steady herself before asking, "A date?!"

Renamon shook her head quickly, "No! Nothing like that, not yet! I'm going over today to get his response to how he felt, the clothes are to better cover... places that need to be covered..." Renamon visibly blushed at the end of the sentence and shifted her hand to her thigh again.

"Jeez Renamon," Rika hung her head and sighed before standing upright and heading over to her dresser. "Mom's going to flip when you ask her for fashion tips, but," A smile played over the Tamer's lips, "Well, we better get a jump on it if you want to make it there before the day's over!"

"Right!"

[_since a number of people have suggested lengthening the chapters from here on I'll be striving for a minimum of 5,000 words. It was my own misconception that a single thousand was a good length for a full chapter combined with my inexperience with sectioning chapters off from eachother that lead to the last few being small. That being said chapter 8, in progress, and onward will have more content. Thanks for reading this far~_]


	8. Conversation

_hey again~. So, in the next chapter or so my intention is to have Renamon behave and react further outside of the norm. the plan is, if executed properly, to show the effects of romance and a second... Secret surprise... Before gradually letting her regain her normal composure. Though I know Renamon hasn't exactly been behaving normally from the get go she will return to the normal 'Kuu-dere' that we know and love. That aside, I know I /said/ 2,000 words, I ended up being distracted by several real-world happenings before realizing that I mean to get this chapter out much sooner, so I apologize for that. Until next time, enjoy._

The following hour was spent between explaining the situation to Rika's mother, Rumiko, and the older Nonaka woman's scramble to postpone her plans that day. The hour after that was lost to the model's indecision on what to wear for the occasion.

"So, what you're telling me is that my dear Rena wants to look cute for a boy?" Rumiko, who had settled on a not-exactly-casual sun dress, feathered boa and wide-brimmed straw hat, all of which incorporated a light shade of blue, was ecstatic about the sudden change of pace. She had been badgering and bombarding the young duo as they were driven through the city, their destination being the nearest super-mall. "Oooooh! It'll be so exciting to see how everything turns out, Rena, and I can't wait to see just how good you'll look in some nicer clothes!"

Rika and Renamon sat opposite of the excitable adult as they rode in the back of the small limousine, responding as best they could to the ever more rapid downpour of questions and pickings that came from their mother, the long trip having proven to be Rumiko's playground. They both had been somewhat taken aback at how pointed and direct their newly appointed fashion consultant had been as she talked and chattered away, though they were also glad to see that she was all so willing to help. However, it was Renamon who responded to the latest bit from the older woman.

"Rumi- " The digital female paused for a short moment, "M-mother, calm down a little... Takato and I aren't going on a date just yet, I'm only going to visit him so that I can hear his response. There's even the possibility that he might reject me." Renamon's ears drooped down slightly as she reminded herself of the reality but perked back up, already having made her resolve to see it though. "And as for clothes, I'm not going to wear anything that's too flashy or embarrasing! No dresses, no pink and no frills!"

"C'mon Renamon, you really can't ask the impossible of her," Rika let loose a rare giggle before nudging her partner Digimon lightly. The female tamer leaned in closer to Renamon, taking advantage of her mother's lack of focus. "Even if you don't wear it, let her pick out something 'pretty' for you. That way she's satisfied too."

Renamon nodded quickly, her expression bright and cheerful in sharp contrast to her usual seriousness, as it often had been in the last day.

"Of course, Rika!"

Rumiko, who had still been rambling on excitedly, piped up with an even more enthusiastic tone and clasped her digital daughter's paws, yanking then up into the air between the two of them.

"Does this mean that I'll be a grandmother soon?! Oh! How many do you think that you'll have any- oh it doesn't matter! There's plenty of room at our house for plenty of grand-babies! Oh no! But doesn't that mean I'll get old and wrinkly like Mom—?"

"Mom?! Renamon's not?!" Rika shouted as she sat bolt upright, her face instantly and thoroughly flushed. "It's n-not even a date yet, Mom!"

Not even having heard Rika, the older woman dropped Renamon's hands and brought her own to her chest. "What about names, Rena, do you have any picked out?" Ms. Nonaka's gaze was only on the Fox now, her eyes sparkling. It was quite clear that she wasn't letting it go easily.

However, Renamon merely say there, frozen, her face burning under her fur as the idea ran through her mind. Digimon weren't entirely alien to the idea of having children, but due to the lack of gender, the process of having a Digi-egg form was much less intimate in the Digital World. Renamon wasn't clueless to the reproductive role her female anatomy entailed either, in fact, from what she could make of her dream the night before, she was very much aware. The only reaction to be seen from her now that she had processed the information was the slow movement of her hands back to her thigh, the sensation from last night had returned and began to spread. The tingling warmth shot up her left thigh and around to the other, spearing it's way through her midsection and her newest biology.

"Renamon, tell her it's not like that!" Rika had turned as best she could to face the yellow-furred Digimon, having moved an arm out to reach for Renamon's back, placing her hand just behind her furry friend's shoulder-tufts. "C'mon!" She squeaked as she gave her partner a light shake.

"I-I, ah?!" Shaking herself quickly out her apparent daze, Renamon began to run her hands along her inner thighs, the sensation still strong as she tried to soothe it. "No. N-nothing like that. It's just a c-check up o-on h-him." She sputtered out the words, though in her mind she couldn't help but imagine herself and Takato cradling a newly hatched Viximon.

Rumiko began to smile, though only for a brief moment before she broke out into a fit of light giggles. "But for our Rena to go this far for a boy, he must be something very special to her! There's no way that it hasn't crossed her mind, isn't that right, Hun?" She gently prodded Renamon's knee with a finger, having leaned forward to get a clear look into her adopted child's eyes.

"Really, Mom?! Isn't teasing Renamon about clothes bad enough as it is?" Rika had started sulking at this point, having turned to look out the window on her side of the car with her arms folded over her chest. "How much longer are you gonna embarrass her like that?"

"Like I said Rika, sweetie, our Rena is the serious type just like you!"

If there was one thing Rumiko knew about her daughters, it was that they both gave it their all when they wanted something.

"If she's serious about Takato, and it seems like she is, then the only thing to do is help her to give it her all! Even if it's 'that'!"

"Seriously Mom, Rena isn't even ready for hugging him, what makes you think she could go that far with him?" The youth rolled her eyes at her own reflection in the window, taking note of the large building that was their destination. "Anyways, we're here. So, just— don't do anything too rash, Mom. Okay?"

Her mother only smiled and shook her head wryly.

"No promises, Dear!"

All the while, Renamon sat stiffly, rubbing away at her legs in an attempt to calm herself. In near silence she continued to picture what it would be like to have her own family.

"Maybe I do want that...?" The warrior vixen smiled as the thoughts crossed her mind. Yeah, that would be nice, but it could wait until everything was ready.


	9. Conviction

_Been a while, eh guys and gals? I apologize for the somewhat lengthy disappearance, things have been hectic on my end between Job hunting and a huge stump on where to take the story next. That having been said, I bring you chapter 9. I've also decided that I harbor no qualms with anyone who wishes to give me more direct tips and tricks, and have added both my Kik messenger and my Twitter URL to my bio page. So, I'll catch the lot of you next time!_

Takato had woken up early that morning. Rather, if he had slept at all that night he couldn't remember it. Instead, his mother's words continued to bounce around in his head.

"'Not as a friend, but as a girl', huh? Even if you say that, how am I supposed to answer? The only real experience I've had with r-ro-romance was back when we were just starting as Tamers.." The boy sighed as he thought back to his crush on Jeri. "Even with Rika, it was just admiration because she seemed so cool."

Takato heaved out another sigh as he rolled on to his side. He'd been laying there for the whole of the morning, unsure of what to do with himself as he pondered the situation he was in. It wasn't that he didn't think anything of Renamon, to the contrary, Takato had always seen the fox warrior as strong, graceful and level-headed.

A third sigh escaped his lips, heavy and unsure, just as he was.

"She's even beautiful, in her own way. Like Sakuyamon, she's got this mysterious air about her that draws you in and pushes you away at the same time but... Those aren't real reasons to say yes, are they?"

Of course, inside Takato knew that he also had no reasons to say 'no' either.

"Reasons to say what, Takato? And who is like Sakyamon?"

"W-wha?!"

Takato sat up quickly, too quickly in fact, and shouted out as his head slammed into the ceiling of his room.

"Ouch! Aw man, I've got to talk to Mom about getting a bed that I can't do this in...!" The Tamer groaned into his hands as he held his face. "Guilmon, how many times have I told you to knock?!"

Takato peered between his fingers and, sure enough, in the doorway was the large, red dinosaur of a Digimon.

"But I did knock, you just didn't hear 'cause you were talking about Sakuyamon, Takato." The reptile's bat-wing like ears drooped slightly as he made his way past the threshold. "I knocked and waited and waited and you just kept talking to yourself."

"Oh. Geez, I'm sorry, buddy. I guess I wasn't paying attention." Yet another sigh followed the youth's words as he sunk back into his bedding.

"So, are you gonna tell me what you were talking about?" Guilmon tilted his head to the right and perked his ears back up, curiosity having gotten the better of him.

Takato looked down at his partner Digimon, his face somewhat red with embarrassment. "Talking about what, Guilmon?"

"Well, I dunno, Takato. That's why I'm asking, silly." The ever naive dinosaur simply stared up at his friend. "You said someone was beautiful like Sakuyamon and something about reasons."

"It figures that you were asking about that." Takato nodded reluctantly and decided to disentangle himself from his blankets. The Tamer crawled over to the ladder that led up to his bed and shimmied down before practically jumping into the swivel chair at his desk. "I don't know how to explain it really, Guilmon. But something happened with Renamon, and I was talking about her."

"Uh-oh." Guilmon groaned internally, red ears falling limp again as the reptile huddled down his posture. "Did you do something to make Renamon mad, Takato? Does she want to fight more...?"

Takato couldn't help but grin a small bit at his friend's apprehension. The teen moved over to comfort the Digimon with a pat on the head. "No, nothing like that, Guilmon. It's the opposite, actually. Renamon told me that she liked me."

"Of course she likes you, we're all friends now, remember?"

Takato couldn't help but laugh at the comment.

"Not like that, Guilmon, she said she liked me as something more than a friend."

"What's more than a friend, Takato? Best Friends? Super Friends?" The dinosaur-like head was tilted to the side once more.

"More than those things too, I think. I don't really know for sure, buddy." The smile on Takato's face changed slightly as he looked out the window, thinking back to the night before. "I'm not sure how to respond to that kind of 'like' either."

"You don't like her back?" Guilmon fell back on his rear, causing the room to shake slightly with the impact.

"It's not that I don't..."

"Then you do like her back?"

"I guess, yeah. But I'm worried about that."

"Why would you be worried, Takato? If you like her, then you like her. It's not hard, even I get it!" The digital lizard bobbed his head up and down as though everything made sense to him.

Takato cracked another smile and shook his head as though to dismiss Guilmon. "I'm afriad that-"

But he stopped. Takato knew that he did like Renamon in some ways. He knew he thought she was pretty and strong and that he respected her a lot. Takato also knew that the reason he didn't think he had the right reasons to say 'yes' was because that was all he knew about her. "So I just need to get to know her better...? Is it really that easy...?"

Guilmon twisted his head around to the other side and continued to stare his partner down.

"Is what that easy, Takato? The stuff with Renamon?"

"Yeah, thanks, Guilmon. It makes more sense now! Ah! Wait! Besides that, Guilmon, where are the pants Ms. Nonaka made for you? Why aren't you wearing them?"

"You said I only have to wear those when I go out where people can see me. But I came here, and only you can see me right now, so I left them in the park." Guilmon

Takato could only sigh as he clutched his face in his hands.  
"That's not what I meant when I told you that. For now, just go get your pants and keep them on! Just in case something starts hanging out. I've gotta go find Mom and tell her that I'm headed over to Rika's!"

"Okay, Takato."

Guilmon hopped up and made his way out of the room in a hurry, leaving Takato to get ready for his own plans.

"I don't get how he can make sense out of these kinds of things, but he just does. Anyway, I better hurry if I'm going to be there in time to catch Renamon." The youth cracked a smile as he fitted his signature goggles on his head. "It's going to be a long day!"


	10. Coincidence

_Gianan again, today's 'release' will be a multi-parter. Which is odd, for me at least, because today I seem to be full of ideas! I'll be putting in the new chapters as I finish them. I will apologize at first for the shortness of this particular part, as well as what may be the next one (or few, only time will tell.) but. Anyway, to explain the short chapters, since I've gotten a few comments on it, is simple. Organization. I try to keep each 'scene' of the story separate from the others so I don't lose anyone as they go on. Anyways, enjoy as usual!_

There were loud footsteps resounding through the house as Takato hurried down the stairs leading from his room. The excited teen was in more of a hurry than usual, nearly tripping several times on his way down before stopping to peak into the bakery's kitchen.

"Hey, Mom! I'm heading to Rika's place, alright? I've gotta talk to Renamon and I'll be home later, Bye!"

And with that, Takato left a mildly surprised Mrs. Matsuki standing at the oven.

"My, my. Seems like something happened earlier. Maybe I'll have to thank Guilmon when I get the chance." Takato's mother smiled knowingly before turning to the spice cabinet. "Now how was it that that husband of mine made Guilmon Bread...?"

It wasn't long before Takato had jumped onto his bike, a 'gift' from his parents for having helped save the world, and had started making his way down the street towards the Nonaka residence. His mind made up with a little more than hopeful thoughts he kept a steady pace along the walkways right up until -

"Heeeeeeey! Takato!" Jeri called out to him as he came into view, Tsunomon held in one arm as she waved with the other. "Takaaaatooooo!"

Takato brought himself to a slow stop next to his friend and smiled as he waved back, "Hey, Jeri, Tsunomon! What're you guys up to?"

"We are heading to the place called the 'bakery' to get things to eat." It was Tsunomon who replied, "I vaguely recalled it by chance this morning, and asked Jeri about it."

"Haha, oh really? You guys have great timing then. Mom was in the middle of baking some fresh bread when I left, if you hurry and don't mind waiting a bit, you might be able to grab something fresh outta the oven." Takato reached out and gave Tsunomon's horned head a quick pat before looking up at Jeri, "Have anything special in mind for him?"

"Special?" The girl tilted her head in thought for a moment, "No, not really. Maybe something sweet since he likes that? Or maybe a bit of Mrs. Matsuki's curry bread, since those are good too! But... I don't now if he'll like spicy food? Well! I'll figure it out when we get there. What about you Takato, where are you off to this early? Did Kazu and Kenta call you out for cards again?"

"Ah, no, not today." His arm found his way behind his head as he smiled oddly, unsure of wether or not he should actually tell Jeri the truth. And yet... "I'm actually headed to Rika's place."

"Ohhhhh~?" Jeri took the information quickly and replied with an odd smile. Her eyes half closed and her lips curled, she shot Takato a look that could only be described as half-teasing and half-accusing. "There's something between you and the old 'Digimon Queen', is there?"

"No. There's nothing between Rika and I. Actually, I'm headed over to talk to Renamon." Takato shifted his weight back on his bike for a moment and shrugged nonchalantly. "You know... Renamon's a nice person right?"

"Yeah, when she wasn't being all lone wolf, she was someone I could talk to about everything that had happened with Leomon and the D-Reaper. Why, is something troubling you?"

Takato nodded, leaving it at that with Jeri. He felt like if he said too much, things might get awkward, at least for himself, since Jeri had been his first crush. "Anyway, I'd better get going if I'm going to catch Renamon before she disappears somewhere for training. Take care Jeri, Tsunomon."

"We will, Takato." Both Jeri and Tsunomon responded in kind.

"Alright, later!" Takato nodded and smiled once more before he began to pedal, back on his route to Rika and Renamon's home.


	11. Cornered

Shortly after his chance meeting with Jeri and Tsunomon, Takato pulled up at the Nonaka house. Though he took a moment to catch his breath and lean his bike against the outer wall, that was the only moment to himself that he had as he ran over to the entry way to the grand house. Takato took a breath and rang the bell, only to receive an all too immediate clicking noise.

"Rika! Is Renamon still here?" Takato's words were out far before the door was even open.

Though it wasn't Rika on the other side. Or even Rika's mother for that matter. Instead, in the doorway stood Seiko, Rika's grandmother.

"Oh, aren't you Rika's friend? If you're here looking for her, you came a little late. She left with Renamon and her Mother an hour or so ago. I think they said they were shopping for clothes." Seiko nodded before smiling down at Takato. "Oh, but you came all this way. Why don't you come in? If you don't mind waiting for them, that is."

"I, um. Yeah, if that's okay?" Takato smiled back at the older woman, albeit nervously. "The one I came to see is Renamon, actually. Ah, excuse me." The teen meekly announced his entry as he slid his shoes off and followed Seiko.

"Dear me, you're the one that's had my Granddaughters all worked up then? Takata, wasn't it?" The eldest of the Nonaka house turned her head to look back at her grandchildren's friend.

"Ah, Takato. Takato Matsuki." Takato nodded as he was lead toward the living room of the house.

"Takato, ah. I'm Rika and Renamon's Grandmother, Seiko Hata."

"Eh, Hata? Not Nonaka?"

"Aha. That's a story for another time, Takato. For now, I'd like to know what you did to excite the girls so much that they went out of town with Rumiko?" Seiko smiled as she motioned for Takato to take a seat. "I haven't seen them that excited since... Well. Ever."

"I, uhm. Well." Swallowing hard, the brown haired youth nodded and began with his explanation. "Well, I guess it's something like Renamon liking me and the two of us dating and... Something like that...?"

"Well. Here, let me put on some tea and we can talk, because it seems like you and I have quite the talk to have, Hm?"

"Y-yes ma'am..."

_Next time: Shopping finally happens!_


	12. Concern

_Guess who~? Well, this time I found myself stumped. I sat around for a good week before I could make anything sensible for this release. That having been said I also feel like there's an overzealous imbalance in my writing style when it comes to my Dialogue:Action ratio, and I'm having quite the hard time finding ways to balance it out without being unhappy with what I have. If anyone has any tips, they'd be a great help and would be much appreciated. Well, that's it for now. See ya' next time!_

Renamon sat in the dressing room, staring at the clothing she had in front of her. On one hand there were a pair of short that, if worn would only come about half way down her thigh. On the other, a pair of loose-fitting jeans with bell-bottoms that would allow her to move freely enough with her digitigrade legs while still being somewhat modest.

"Modest?" Renamon spoke the word that had crossed her mind. "When have I ever been modest? Rather... When have I had the need until now...?" The Digimon couldn't help but sigh to herself. "More than modesty, I wish I knew what Takato liked when it came to these things..."

It was then that Renamon flinched at her own words. Her shoulders dropped and she gently laid both sets of clothing down before leaning back against the wall behind her. The warrior fox let out a frustrated sigh, not at her situation, but at herself. In all honesty, the digital girl was tired of her recent emotional roller coaster. After all, it was only yesterday that she thought that her resolve to see things through and yet...

"I don't even know what he likes and I expect this to go well...?" Renamon began to slump and slide down the wall. "Even if I do all of this, there's still a chance he'll say 'no'... And then what?"

"You know, Rena, dear..." Rumiko spoke out, causing Renamon's ears to jump in surprise. "Working as a model, I know just how it is you feel right now..." Rika's mother paused for a moment and shook her head quickly. "Well, maybe not exactly but... When I put on an outfit and the cameras click, there's always a moment when I worry about how people will see me. 'Do I look okay? Was I smiling too much? Maybe this dress was a bad idea, I should have gone with the other!' All kinds of things run through my mind, however... I wouldn't have made it nearly as far as I have if I let those kinds of thoughts bog me down."

"You're saying that there's no chance if I count myself out before I even start, isn't that right?" Renamon hugged her knees to her chest as she sat on the floor of the booth. "But what if there's no chance from the very start, Mom?"

"Ah! You called me 'Mom' and not 'Mother'!" Rumiko smiled at the small victory.

"Th-that's not what's important right now!" Renamon shot back, trying to cover her own tracks.

"No, things like that are always important, Rena. If you dwell on the big things in life, all the little things will pass you by! Besides, weren't you told you couldn't win against that big red blob thing? Or what about when Train Monster was causing trouble?" The older woman's smile changed slightly before returning to its usual glow.

"This and that are different things! I couldn't have done any of that alone!" Renamon remembered how in every battle it took more strength than she had to win.

"And who said that you're alone in this? Would you really be here now if Rika hadn't talked you into trying? Stop doubting yourself so much, Rena, Hun. Let's start with the pants Rika pulled out for you before she gets back from choosing the next set!"

"M-mom..." Renamon slowly brought herself to her feet and shook her head once again. The fox sighed quietly as she lifted the pants up and held them against her waist. "Well, maybe you're right this time..."

"Ah! That's twice, Rena!" Rumiko couldn't stop herself from giggling at the development. "Now, hurry! Rika could be back at any moment, you'd lose your chance to surprise her!" She urged her digital child on as she tried to hide her smile behind her hands.

"Tch. And since when were you so bossy, Mother?" Despite sound annoyed, Renamon found herself smiling right along side Rumiko as she tentatively slid her right leg though the corresponding pant-leg. As she felt her foot sliding free of the fabric, however, Renamon was pleasantly surprised that she didn't feel constricted as she thought that she would have. "Leave it to Rika to find decent pants, after all, she almost refuses to wear anything else. The only issue might be my tail, but I'm sure that a hole could prove that wrong too..." The fox commented to herself and nodded before proceeding with her other leg.

"Hurry, Rena!" her mother called out in hushed tones, "I can see Rika now, she's almost here!"

"I'm almost out, just another moment." Renamon took an extra moment to make sure that the pants would hold up with her tail sticking over the waist, as well as to give herself a moment to calm her nerves. "... Here I come..."

Slowly, carefully, Renamon drew back the curtain that separated her from Rumiko and stepped outside of the dressing booth.


End file.
